<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Saving The Heroes by Lhappyface</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28421235">Saving The Heroes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lhappyface/pseuds/Lhappyface'>Lhappyface</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bamf marinette, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Flirty Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Gen, Smart Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:42:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28421235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lhappyface/pseuds/Lhappyface</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of activating the Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculous at the same time Master Fu activates the black cat, the fox, the bee, and the turtle to fight Hawkmoth. Though somehow, Marinette still winds up having to save their butts, even if she is a civilian.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Alya Césaire, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Chloé Bourgeois, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Nino Lahiffe, Alya Césaire &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire &amp; Nino Lahiffe, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Chloé Bourgeois &amp; Alya Césaire, Chloé Bourgeois &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois &amp; Nino Lahiffe, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug &amp; Nino Lahiffe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>321</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Saving The Heroes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/16446110">Save Me From Heroes</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatarubberchicken/pseuds/whatarubberchicken">whatarubberchicken</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The heroes of Paris: Chat Noir, Queen Bee, Rena Rouge, and Carapace were adored by basically everyone. Marinette, however, didn’t particularly care for them. Sure, she liked them, they were heroes after all, but she wasn’t a die hard fan of them like basically everyone in her class. If you looked at the team up close it was clear that they didn’t really have a leader or a strategist and while most of the time they made it work sometimes they either got way to injured for their own good with preventable injuries or the team started arguing in the middle of an akuma attack. Currently, the latter was happening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chat should distract him, Carapace should go right, I should go left and Queenie should evacuate the civilians!” Rena Rouge commanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you distract him?” Chat Noir asked, “You can use mirage!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What would I even make an illusion of?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why doesn’t Carapace evacuate the civilians? He’s the one with the shield?” Queen Bee asked, unimpressed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if we need Shellter?” Rena Rouge argued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are they arguing?” Alix whispered from next to Marinette. The class was about to head out for lunch break when the akuma attacked and they were separated from four of their classmates, they were currently hiding near where the heroes were hiding and could hear everything they were arguing about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think they are,” Kim whispered back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can hear you, you know!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are they talking to us or the heroes? Cause the heroes aren’t exactly being quiet,” Kim said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d rather not stick around to find out,” Mylene said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette looked around and her eyes landed on the fire alarm. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The akuma does seem to have good hearing… almost too good...WAIT A MINUTE</span>
  </em>
  <span> Marinette thought. Marinette crept towards the fire alarm doing her best not to be detected, but of course Kim being Kim had to say something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing, Marinette?” Everyone looked at her as she pulled the fire alarm causing the akuma to cover his ears and drop to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go!” Marinette yelled to her class and they ran to the park near the school. Marinette did a head count as they were catching their breath, “We’re still missing Adrien, Alya, Chloé, and Nino,” she stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think the akuma hurt them?” Rose asked, worriedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, but I’m sending them a text telling them where we are in case they’re looking for us,” Marinette said, “Sabrina can you text Chloé? She’s more likely to respond to your messages than mine,” Sabrina nodded before taking out her phone as Marinette texted her friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Marinette looked up from her phone and saw her entire class staring at her. “What’s wrong?” Kim pointed behind her and she turned around to see the four heroes standing in front of her. Chat Noir was leaning on the tree smirking down at her, Queen Bee looked like she was trying to inspect her nails through her suit, and Rena Rouge and Carapace had their arms crossed but they were smiling warmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey there, Princess,” Chat Noir greeted kissing Marinette’s hand and winking at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Princess?” Alix said from behind Marinette.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s so cute!” Rose squealed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” Marinette greeted, “Is something wrong?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We just wanted to thank you for pulling the fire alarm,” Rena Rouge said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it helped a lot,” Carapace said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Though next time, leave the battles to the professionals,” Queen Bee said, flipping her ponytail which earned an eye roll from Carapace and Rena Rouge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyways, we should probably head out,” Chat Noir said, doing a two finger salute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh wait,” Marinette said, “If you have enough time do you think you could look for our classmates? We were separated from them and they’re not answering their texts.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure Princess, what are their names?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adrien Agreste, Alya Césaire, Nino Lahiffe, and Chloé Bourgeois.” Marinette noticed how the heroes tensed when the small girl said the names. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Weird,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Marinette thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we’ll send them back to your school,” Chat Noir said before vaulting away the others following behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the akuma class returned to school after lunch break Alya was practically tackled by all of the girls in the class. Rose and Mylene were crying, relieved that Alya was safe. “Rena Rouge and Carapace found Nino and I and told us to head back here after lunch,” Alya explained, taking Nino’s hand in hers, “Sorry for worrying you guys!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine! We’re just glad that you’re okay!” Rose exclaimed, wiping away her tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sabrina, I’m fine! You’re ruining my outfit!” Chloé yelled, but Marinette saw the small smile on Chloé’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why was the fire alarm pulled earlier?” Nino asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marinette pulled it,” Max said, “I’m not sure why though.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The akuma had enhanced hearing,” Marinette replied, “He seemed to be able to hear everything no matter how far away he was.” Since everyone was focusing on Marinette no one noticed the thoughtful looks that Alya, Adrien, Chloé, and Nino were giving Marinette.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If you told Marinette that she would end up helping the heroes or Paris in a museum she would have called you crazy, now that didn’t seem like the case. She wasn’t exactly sure what happened or who was akumatized, but one moment she was looking at different statues of famous people and the next there was an akuma with fire powers that didn’t set off the sprinklers. Marinette had been separated from the rest of the class and was currently in the room where the heroes were fighting the akuma along with a small boy that was trying to sneak out while the akuma was distracted by the heroes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Is he insane?! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Marinette thought to herself as she watched the fight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong guys? Can’t handle the heat?” The akuma cackled after hitting Chat Noir with some fire, luckily their suits seemed to be fire proof, though Marinette wasn’t sure if it protected them from the temperature. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How dare you use puns like that,” Chat Noir said weakly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why aren’t the sprinklers going off?” Rena Rouge asked, looking at the ceiling as she tried to get out of Queen Bee’s spinning top.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think that their power won’t set off the sprinklers,” Carapace groaned holding his side, Marinette winced at the memory of him being thrown into a statue just a minute ago. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well that’s convenient,” Queen Bee grumbled, as she also tried to untangle Rena Rouge from her spinning top. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The akuma, who was bored of the heroes, seemed to realize that there was a defenseless child in the room. “Well what do we have here?” she asked, summoning a flame. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t even think about it,” Carapace said, standing in the akuma’s path. Marinette could tell that he was still in pain from the statue incident and that there was no way that he would be able to face this villain alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, you think that you’ll actually be able to do something, that’s cute!” The akuma said before throwing a fiery fist at the turtle themed hero. The akuma seemed preoccupied with Carapace so Marinette decided to take a risk, she came out of her hiding spot, ran, picked up the kid, and hid behind the base of another statue. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I can’t believe that worked!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Marinette thought as she put her finger to her lips, signaling to the young boy that he should stay quiet. Marinette heard Carapace fall to the floor and peaked around to see the akuma dusting herself off. “Alright, now that that’s taken care let’s deal with… hey! Where’d he go?!” The akumatized girl looked around, searching for the boy. Marinette looked around the room, there was a sprinkler above the statue she was currently hiding behind and there was another sprinkler in the middle of the room.</span>
  <em>
    <span> If I got my hands on a match or a lighter I might be able to stop the akuma from being able to use it’s powers </span>
  </em>
  <span>Marinette thought </span>
  <em>
    <span>but if I run out there the akuma will see me and I’ll probably die and then Mamam, Papa, and all my friends are going to have to deal with seeing my dead body, so I need a distraction. MY HAIR TIES!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Marinette used the other hair tie to create a distraction, she flung it across the room, it hit the wall and the akuma turned her attention to where the noise came from. While the akumatized girl was distracted, Marinette ran out of the exhibit and into the worried parents of the boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Josh!” the woman cried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are these your parents?” she asked the kid, the boy simply nodded in response and Marinette handed him to the worried couple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette recalled that there had been a man that had used a lighter to light a cigarette. Marinette went looking for him hoping that he would let her borrow his lighter. Finding him had been surprisingly easy, he was in a nearby exhibit apparently not at all alarmed by the fact that there was an akuma attack nearby. “I don’t have time to explain why, but I need your lighter! NOW!,” Marinette ranted. The man wordlessly handed her the lighter, “Thank you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette ran back to the room where the fight had been going down and saw that Chat Noir was battling with akuma and that Rena Rouge had finally been untangled from the spinning top. Marinette snuck in and stood on the base of the statue she had previously been hiding behind. She waited for the right moment and as soon as Chat Noir and the akuma were directly under the sprinkler in the middle of the room Marinette turned on the lighter and put it up to the sprinkler above her. The sprinklers went off dousing her in water, she turned and saw that the akuma seemed to be unable to activate her powers because of the water </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hawkmoth really should have made it a waterproof suit or something</span>
  </em>
  <span> Marinette thought. Marinette watched as Chat Noir used his baton to break the bracelet on the villains wrist and then cataclysm the butterfly that flew out of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought that the sprinklers didn’t go off when she used fire,” Queen Bee said, crossing her arms. Marinette decided that she should try to sneak out of the room and return to her class, she’d rather not get lectured by heroes about how what she did was dangerous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did the sprinklers go off?” Rena Rouge asked. Sadly, luck was not on Marinette’s side because the moment Rena Rouge spoke Marinette tripped and fell, drawing the four heroes’s attention to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Princess? What are you doing here?” Chat Noir asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“School field trip,” Marinette replied, nervously. Chat Noir gave her a look that said ‘that’s not what I meant and we both know it’. Marinette sighed, giving in, “I got that kid out of here earlier and I set off the sprinklers so that her powers would be useless.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Princess! That’s dangerous! What if the akuma saw you?” Chat Noir exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette shrugged, “That was a sacrifice I was willing to make.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re the heroes! You shouldn’t put yourself in needless danger!” Rena Rouge yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, you guys can continue to scold me all you want, but I’m not going to apologize for what I did!” Marinette argued. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to be getting back to my class!” Chat Noir looked like he wanted to say something but his ring beeped signaling that he had to leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This conversation is not over,” Chat Noir grumbled before running to find a place to detransform.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Carapace and I can take you back to your class,” Rena Rouge said, “Queenie you can come too!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop calling me Queenie!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Marinette returned to her class she was immediately almost tackled by Rosa and Mylene. “We were so worried about you!” Rose cried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, guys,” Marinette apologized.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where were you?” Kim asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got caught up in the akuma attack,” Marinette replied with a nervous smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god are you okay!” Rose exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, the akuma didn’t even notice I was there,” Marinette said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright class, I think we've had enough excitement for today, let’s get on the bus and head back to school,” Mme. Bustier said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That night Marinette was not so pleasantly surprised to find Chat Noir on her balcony to scold her for her actions at the museum.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette was angry. She was having a very shitty day and the akuma that broke into her house was not doing anything to help her mood. First, she overslept and was late to school. At lunch she had ended up staining her shirt and the lost and found didn’t have any clothes that were her size. Then she was paired up with Lila for a group project and Lila didn’t seem to understand that Marinette wasn’t interested in hearing her brag about stuff that didn’t even happen. And during her afternoon shift at the bakery she had to deal with three different people that looked like they were in their 50’s ask for her manager and </span>
  <em>
    <span>three boys</span>
  </em>
  <span> that kept asking for her number </span>
  <em>
    <span>because apparently after saying no three times they couldn’t see that she wasn’t interested</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And to top it all off when Marinette was sketching one of the customers that was unsatisfied with their order burst in as a very ugly akuma and yanked her backwards by her jacket as she tried to get away, separating her from her family. Her hair ties had also come out somehow which was annoying because she didn’t particularly like how she looked with her hair down. So yeah, Marinette was pissed. She decided to channel that anger for a good cause though. She grabbed the rolling pin that had been left on the counter and smacked the akumatized man in the face with it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How dare you attack my house you fashion monstrosity!” Marinette yelled as she smacked the akuma’s back with the rolling pin. She heard the sound of the door bursting open, most likely the superheroes here to take on the akumatized villain, but she paid no mind to it, she was busy attacking the akuma after all. “I’ve been having a </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> bad day and you just had to make it worse by attacking my house! Didn’t you?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you please stop using that rolling pin on me?” the akuma said covering his head with his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“WOULD YOU RATHER I USE A KNIFE?!” Marinette hollered, pausing in attacking it with the rolling pin. The akuma shook its head and Marinette continued whacking it. “Not only that but I managed to lose my hair ties because of you! And I HATE! WEARING! MY! HAIR! OUT!” she smacked the akuma as she said every word at the end of her sentence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette was about to smack the akumatized villain again but a leather clad arm lightly grabbed her arm. “Whoa, Princess, go easy on him will ya?” She turned to see Chat Noir smiling down at her. “Leave this to the professionals ‘kay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette blew some of her hair out of her face before throwing the rolling pin at the akumatized person’s head, causing him to fall over. “I think the akuma’s in his watch,” she said before walking out of her house and meeting her parents outside. Her parents started crying when they saw her, relieved that she was okay. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a minute the heroes were escorting the deakumatized man out of the house. “He didn’t do much damage to your house, he might have broken a few things but I think everything will be fine,” Rena Rouge informed the Dupain-Chengs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to admit Princess it was very entertaining to watch you repeatedly hit an akuma with a rolling pin,” Chat Noir said. He smirked as he leaned on his baton, “by the way has anyone ever told you that you look </span>
  <em>
    <span>purr</span>
  </em>
  <span>-fect with your hair down.” he said with a wink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette made a face, “I don’t really wear my hair down so people don’t really get a chance to talk about it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well why don’t you wear your hair out,” Chat Noir inquired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette shrugged, “I don’t like how I look with my hair out.” Chat Noir frowned at that. He looked like he wanted to say something about it but Marinette’s dad interrupted him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you four like some pastries?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” Rena Rouge exclaimed eagerly before clearing her throat, “I mean yes please.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After finding out each of the heroes preferred treats, Marinette's mom smiled warmly at the heroes, “We’ll bring the food up for you guys. Marinette, why don’t you take them up to your room?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, follow me,” Marinette said leading them to her room, “Please don’t touch any of my fabric or my creations.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s this?” Chat Noir asked while Marinette was looking at her unfinished design. There was a loud slamming noise and she turned to see a pink box with white polka dots clamped around the cat themed heroes wrist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That would be my diary,” Marinette replied as Chat Noir tried to pry it off of his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why is it in a trap box?” Carapace asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In case anyone tries to read it,” Marinette said, unlocking it and freeing Chat’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Has anyone tried to steal it before?” Chat Noir asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A girl in my class named Chloé had her friend Sabrina steal it for blackmail when I was running against her for class president but the box kind of prevented her from getting any blackmail,” Marinette said. She saw that the Carapace, Chat Noir, and Rena Rouge were all giving Queen Bee a pointed look. </span>
  <em>
    <span>They do realize that I’m right here, right? They’re not doing a very good job hiding her identity.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you hate Chloé?” Queen Bee asked, looking at the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette shrugged, “I don’t know, I’m fairly sure she hates me because she’s always picked on me, but if she was nicer to people I would probably be able to get along with her. Though she has left me alone ever since I insulted her and her mom.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You insulted </span>
  <em>
    <span>the </span>
  </em>
  <span>Style Queen?” Chat Noir said, gaping at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I mean, she had been really mean to Chloé and I wanted her to get along with her daughter so I insulted them both and gave them a common enemy,” Marinette explained. “And you know what they say, the enemy of my enemy is my friend.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The heroes were gaping at her, “Don’t you want to become a fashion designer?” Queen Bee asked, “Audrey Bourgeois could possibly ruin your career before it even starts.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette shrugged as she put her hair back in pigtails, “Well if she does, she does there’s nothing I can do about it, but her and Chloé are getting along and she’s staying with her family and that’s all that really matters to me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s nice of you,” Chat Noir said with a fond smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Marinette said, returning to what she was designing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you working on?” Carapace asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hero themed clothing,” Marinette admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Chat Noir asked eagerly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, one of the days for spirit week next week is hero appreciation week. Everyone’s either going to dress up as their akumatized forms or one of you guys, and since I’ve never been akumatized I’m working on clothing based off of you guys.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve never been akumatized?” Carapace asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, everyone in my class except for Adrien, Alya, Chloé, Nino, and I have been akumatized,” Marinette said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well Princess which one of us are you going to dress up as?” Chat Noir asked, looking over her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m actually going to try having one piece based off of all you,” Marinette said, “I did a choker with a bell for Chat Noir and for Rena Rouge I’m thinking of doing a headband.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about me?” Queen Bee asked, doing a hairflip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bracelet,” Marinette replied, “And for Carapace I’m thinking of doing turtle earrings. My friend Alya will definitely want a pair too, she’s a </span>
  <em>
    <span>huge</span>
  </em>
  <span> Carapace fan.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here are your snacks,” Marinette’s mom said leaving trays of different treats in Marinette’s room before going back downstairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you be selling any of the things you’re making?” Chat Noir asked, eating a macaron. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I might,” Marinette answered, “My friend Juleka wants to be a model so I could have her model the items.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette talked with the heroes a little more before they had to leave. And if anyone noticed that Adrien was blushing when he saw Marinette wearing the choker, no one said anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did Hawkmoth have to give the akuma a javelin and the ability to create soldiers that could fight with javelins?” Chat Noir whined as he dodged an attack from one of the minions. Marinette had been on her way to the store to buy some fabric when a person wearing a red scarf and beige clothing started turning people into his own personal soldiers and giving the javelins. </span>
  <em>
    <span>At least this costume isn’t as bad as some of them have been</span>
  </em>
  <span> Marinette as she hid behind a car, watching the fight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cause Hawkmoth sucks!” Rena Rouge exclaimed as she hit a minion with her flute. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fair enough!” Chat yelled, smacking a minion in the face with his baton.</span>
</p><p><span>“This is ridiculous!” Queen Bee said as she wrapped her spinning top around a minion and flug him into another. “I get a </span><em><span>spinning</span></em> <em><span>top</span></em><span> and they get javelins!” </span></p><p>
  <span>“How many of these guys are there?” Carapace yelled. He was too busy fighting off  two minions that he didn’t realize the akumatized villain was sneaking up behind him and about to strike. Marinette noticed though, so she decided to do something about it. Marinette ran out of her hiding spot, pushed Carapace out of the way, fell over, and grabbed the javelin causing it to stop in front of her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Princess!” She heard Chat Noir yell, though Marinette didn’t really have time to worry about that. Marinette brought her leg around in a circle and slammed the back of her leg into the akuma’s javelin causing the javelin to snap in half. The black butterfly flew out and Marinette caught it in her hands before it could fly away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Phew,” Marinette sighed as she looked at her leg. It was bleeding and she had a few splinters in it but she would be fine in the long run.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Princess!” She turned to see Chat Noir crouched next to her, concern evident in his voice and face, “What were you thinking?! That was dangerous!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s just say my feet moved all on their own,” Marinette said, wincing as she stood up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re bleeding!” Chat Noir exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be fine,” Marinette said, “Want the akuma?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chat Noir nodded and she let go of the butterfly “Cataclysm,” Chat Noir said, reducing the butterfly to dust. “Now we should get you home and patch up your wound!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll deal with the akuma victim, you go,” Rena Rouge said. Chat Noir nodded before picking Marinette up bridal style and heading in the direction of the bakery.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You shouldn’t have done that,” Chat grumbled, “Carapace’s suit is unbreakable, all of ours are.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On the brightside, the akuma is gone,” Marinette said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How is it that you keep getting involved in akuma attacks?” Chat asked as they landed on her balcony. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette shrugged, “I have no idea, but I’m going to go deal with my leg, you should probably get back to wherever you need to be.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chat Noir bowed, “Until next time, Princess!” he exclaimed before vaulting away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why does this seem like it’s supposed to be an intervention?” Marinette asked as she looked at the group in front of her. Alya had asked her to hang out at Chloé's dads hotel, Marinette assumed that it was just going to be them; she didn’t expect Alya to take her to Chloé’s room and see Chloé, Adrien, and Nino sitting at the table in the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise it’s not,” Alya said sitting down next to Nino, “come sit down we want to ask you something.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette looked at her suspiciously before cautiously sitting down next to Adrien, “What is this about?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, uh, how do we explain this?” Nino asked, rubbing the back of his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Princess we just wanted to ask you to join our team since we think you would make a </span>
  <em>
    <span>purr</span>
  </em>
  <span>-fect superhero,” Adrien said with a smirk causing Chloé to facepalm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Interesting way to tell me you guys are superheroes, but definitely not the worst way,” Marinette said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alya blinked, “You’re not surprised?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I once saw Chat Noir jump out of the locker that Adrien had been hiding in during an akuma attack,” Marientte deadpanned, “You guys all gave Queen Bee pointed looks when I mentioned how Chloé stole my diary, and Rena Rouge ran out of a storage closet that you went in. You weren’t exactly subtle.” the people in question turned red at her statements. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I was the only one that you didn’t get evidence for?” Nino asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, but when Rena Rouge started flirting with Carapace during an interview it was pretty obvious,” Marinette said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well that’s embarrassing,” Adrien mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry I’m fairly sure that I’m the only one that’s noticed,” Marinette said. “Anyway what do you being heroes have to do with why I’m here? Aren’t you guys supposed to at least </span>
  <em>
    <span>try</span>
  </em>
  <span> and keep your identities secret?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, there are more miraculous than the ones we have,” Alya said, “and though Hawkmoth technically wants all of our Miraculous he </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> wants the ring of the black cat the most, but that’s only one of the ones he desperately wants.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The ring of the black cat and the earrings of the ladybug are a pair,” Adrien said, “when combined they can grant a wish that could change the world, but there has to be an equivalent price to pay in return. Like if you want to bring someone back from the dead…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone else will die,” Marinette finished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hawkmoth wants both the earrings and the ring so only the black cats ring was sent out,” Chloé said, “that way Hawkmoth wouldn’t be able to get the earrings too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay wait,” Marinette said, “if Adrien's miraculous is destruction then I’m guessing the Ladybug’s is creation?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alya nodded, “The Ladybug miraculous can restore any damage done to the city and it can turn the akumas back into regular butterflies. Up until now we’ve just been getting Adrien to cataclysm them because we didn’t want Hawkmoth to be able to get both of them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me guess, you want me to accept the ladybug earrings and become the next Ladybug holder?” Marinette said, crossing her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Chloé grumbled, “You’re gonna be our sidekick or whatever.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette raised an eyebrow, “Why am </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> the sidekick exactly?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cause I think that out of all of us you’d be the worst at fighting,” Chloé said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chloé!” Alya hissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette scoffed, “Keep calling me your sidekick and you’ll have to find someone else to be Ladybug. Cause I’m not gonna be cleaning up your messes and then let you refer to me as a sidekick. Either I’m gonna be your equal or you find someone new.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll be an excellent Ladybug,” a voice said from behind her to see a small chinese man in a red hawaiian shirt. He held out a box with a complicated design on it, and Marinette took it. She opened it and a small bug-like creature flew out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome to the team, Bugaboo,” Adrien said with a smile.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Marinette: *beating the shit out of the akuma with a rolling pin*<br/>Chat Noir: *internally* Her hair looks pretty</p><p>Thank you!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>